


The Slap

by aquila_may



Series: Meet Cutes (Mostly Not) [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Greg's head is handsome enough to make Mycroft stupid, I'm Sorry, M/M, Misunderstandings, mentions of cheating, pre-Mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquila_may/pseuds/aquila_may
Summary: Anthea was stood up on a date with no way out without embarrassing herself. Cue the classic 'handsome man pretending to be her date' but with a twist.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Meet Cutes (Mostly Not) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873330
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	The Slap

**Author's Note:**

> The title was heavily inspired by watching Victorious with my little sister. And... I need to come up with better titles for my stories >_<

Anthea took a look around the restaurant with a sigh. All the tables were already filled with patrons tonight, most of them were couples with a few families littered around the large space. She took a look at her watch as she contemplated her next moves. It was nearly an hour past the time they had agreed to meet and he wasn’t even answering her texts.

_I should’ve known better than to trust that lying bastard._

She had met Richard a few weeks ago at a bar where they had a good time, promising to arrange a date soon. On their scheduled date, he bailed out on her but he had called and apologized. Stating personal emergency as the excuse, he sent her flowers and she decided to give him another chance. That turned out to be a bad idea because the same thing was happened again. But she really didn’t have time in her schedule to go boyfriend hunting so she agreed to on a third date with him.

Anthea tilted her head downwards, letting her hair cover part of her face. This was embarrassing. The waiters passed her pitiful looks as they walked by and her server whispering “I’m sorry” as she put Anthea’s third glass of water on her table.

She took her phone out of her purse and scrolled down to the list of contacts when an idea occurred to her. She could get someone to come her and act as her date, that would make the situation less embarrassing. The next problem was who did she trust enough to ask them at such short notice?

She only had a small circle of friends, her job making it hard to meet up often with her squad. And there were not many people she was close to, making it uncomfortable for her to suddenly ask this favour of them, not to mention her embarrassment.

_Let’s see, Drew and Lexi is also on a date tonight. May is probably at home taking care of her baby. And Lara is in Russia now. So girl squad is out. Maybe Dylan? He’s probably at a bar drunk. That’s how I got into this mess. And Mya is with him. God, is there no one available?_

Her finger stopped scrolling as she came across Mycroft’s name. _Maybe I can ask him? He’s still at the office when I went out._

She thought about it for a while before deciding just to go for it. Thinking about it, Mr. Holmes was probably one of the best candidates. She trusted him, they had been working together for years and she knew she could count on him whenever she’s in trouble. And he wouldn’t judge her or thought differently of her. She made up her mind and shot him a text, giving a brief explanation of the issue and asking if he would help.

* * *

Mycroft was in the middle of typing a very polite ‘Fuck you’ email when his phone beeped, a text coming through. _Please_ _don’t be Sherlock, not today._ He looked at the sender’s name and promptly raised his brow in surprise. Anthea was supposed to be on a date now. Mycroft frowned, knowing that this must somehow be related to Richard.

_I told her not to agree to see him. I may not be the most social person but I know that this man is not good for her_ he mused as he opened the text.

_Mr. Holmes, I know it’s sudden but I need a favour._

_Richard didn’t show up and I’m stuck here looking pathetic._

_This is really awkward but…_

_Could you come and pretend to be him?_

_Say you’re late and apologize or something._

_So everyone would stop pitying me?_

_A._

_[sent 8.17pm]_

The nerve of that man, Mycroft groused as he picked up his coat and put it on. He was going to that restaurant to save Anthea from the humiliation of being stood up. Again. After all, it was the demands of her work and the crazy hours that hindered her from dating til she had to settle for bastards like Richard. He made a mental note to track down Richard and teach him how to respect ladies. It was a lesson long overdue. After all, no one messes with the British Government’s best employee.

* * *

Anthea made an internal happy dance when Mycroft replied and said he was coming. She didn’t have to smile through the pitying looks anymore. _And since, Mycroft is a gentleman, he would probably pay for dinner too. At least, I’d get to eat something nice._

The sound of chair legs scraping on the floor made her start in surprise. _Mycroft, in all of his awesomeness, can’t possibly get here that fast._

She looked up to see someone occupying the chair opposite of her. Someone with a very gorgeous smile, in fact.

“Oh my god, sweetheart. I’m sorry I got here so late. Work’s been shit,y’know” he exclaimed before leaning close to whisper to her. “Hi, I’m Greg. I saw that you’ve been sitting here for so long, waiting for someone. D’you mind if I stay?”

“Not at all. Thanks, actually. It was so embarrassing. Everyone was staring” Anthea replied, glad for the company. “I’m Anthea, by the way”.

“Nice to meet you, Anthea. And I know how that felt like. Been there before. That’s why I decided to help out” Greg smiled at her as the waitress approached their table to take their order.

* * *

Mycroft stepped out of his car and made his way into the restaurant. Scanning his eyes across the room, he saw Anthea sitting across a salt and pepper haired man. That must be Richard then. He couldn’t see the man’s face from here but he must look like a right bastard, showing up to dinner an hour late.

He’s here. That means my presence won’t be necessary anymore. Mycroft turned to leave when an idea struck him. But… why not give him a taste of his own medicine? He didn’t appear to their dates twice, leaving Anthea humiliated and had the nerve to show up late today. Mycroft smirked to himself as he approached Anthea’s table.

Athea saw him coming and was reminded that Mycroft was coming to help her. Knowing him for years, she realized what he was about to do next. She stood up just a second too late as the sound of a slap rang across the restaurant.

“What the hell?!” Greg shouted as pain bloomed on his right cheek. He looked up, eyes gleaming with fury, at the posh ginger who had just slapped him.

Oh, he does not look that bad, actually, Mycroft’s mind supplied. The man in front was him was quite handsome, firm built with stubble that accentuates the shape of his jaw and dark brown eyes that he could get lost in. “What the hell, you ask me? How could you do this to me?” Mycroft exclaimed as he put as much of his acting knowledge into it. Lady Brecknell had certainly taught him a lot.

“Who are you? I don’t know you at all” Greg snapped, standing up. He glanced shortly at Anthea, her face filled with horror but also barely suppressed glee. _This her boyfriend or something?_

“You bastard, how could you say that after all our years together? You promised to be mine forever”.

“Look,mate, I-” Greg was cut off when Mycroft threw a glass of water at him.

“Oh, love. What did I ever do wrong? You told me you had work but here you are, cheating on me! Someone younger and prettier. Oh lord, help me” Mycroft cried.

“What?No, it’s not that you’re not pretty”

“Then why? Why would you cheat?”

Greg stared at him in anger before realizing that their commotion had attracted the attention of everyone, including all servers. And worse, all of them were giving him the stink eye.

Anthea realized that things were getting out of hand so she grabbed Mycroft’s arm. “He’s not Richard, Mycroft. He’s a kind guy who felt sorry for me. He came here so I didn’t have to be alone” she whispered in his ear. While his acting was amazing, he’s taking it out on the wrong guy.

Mycroft stood still as a statue as Anthea’s words sank into him. He looked over to the man with the front of his shirt fully drenched and a red handprint on his cheek and felt embarrassment coming over him. “Oh”. _This is bad, really bad. Why did I do that? Why didn’t I see it sooner? I just assaulted someone without basis and everyone’s staring._

Greg stared at their exchange with confusion. This day kept getting weirder and weirder. The posh guy looked at him and blushed. He looked so bashful now that Greg kind of felt sorry for him too. Being an inspector certainly had its perks, being able to read people and situations being one of them.

This man had clearly mistook Greg to be someone else, a person that cheated on him, which explained the accusations before. And now, he realized his mistake thus the mortification.

The silence around them was overpowering as everyone continued to watch them but Greg was only staring at that guy. There was something about him that called out to Greg and he couldn’t look away. His eyes held a mix of emotions, conflict, embarrassment and regret. He looked like he needed someone there for him.

_Maybe I am an idiot after all? Mycroft, this is disappointing._ He was never wrong but for some rare occurrences like now. And during those times, his mother’s words came to the front of his mind. Mycroft started to say “I’m sorr-” when Greg cut him off.

“I’m really, really sorry, dear. I didn’t mean for you to find out about this. But yes, I’ve been seeing someone else. I forgot I had someone so special and precious waiting for me at home” Greg said out loud but conveying a different message through his eyes. _It’s okay. I’ve got this. It’s okay_.

Mycroft stared at him in shock but decided to follow his footsteps. “I do not wish to discuss it here, dear. Let us go home to talk about it”. Mycroft gestured towards the door as he focused on not looking at the people around them. The people who were glaring at the poor man, who they judged as guilty without knowing that Mycroft was actually in the wrong.

Greg let Mycroft walk outside first while he paid for his dinner. The cashier was glaring at him the whole time, not knowing that Greg echoed his sentiment. _I don’t blame you, mate. If someone did cheat on someone so attractive, I’d be mad too._

Stepping out into the cool night air, Greg walked over to where the man was standing. He leaned on the wall as he waited for the man to collect his thoughts.

“Are you not going to shout at me?” Mycroft asked.

“No. I mean like, I need to hear the full story first. I wouldn’t just shout at you”

“I apologize for that. I am really sorry I did that to you. There is no excuse for my behaviour. In fact, I would not oppose it if you’d want to slap me. I deserve it”

“Surely there’s a reason for you to act that way. Let’s hear that first before I decide to slap you or not” Greg said.

“Anthea, the lady, back there is my assistant. But she’s also a close friend. She was supposed to be meeting a man named Richard even though I’ve warned her not too. He had left her waiting before and I knew he’d do the same again. When I saw you, I thought you were Richard, and I decided to teach you a lesson” Mycroft explained. No words could describe how utterly he regretted that decision.

“Okay”

“Okay? What do you mean okay?”

“That is actually a completely valid reason. Mind you, you need to seriously avoid misunderstandings in the future because that slap hurts like hell. But it’s all fine. If I did meet this Richard, I’d do the same. He sounds like a bastard”

“He is, but is that it?”

“Wanna start over? Hi, I’m Greg” Greg grinned at him.

“I’m Mycroft, but that’s not the point”

“Hi, Mycroft but that’s not the point. It’s nice meeting you but it’s seriously fine ”

“I need to make it up to you. Or are you sure you don’t need to shout at me?”

“No, I’m not shouting at you, it’s all fine”

“It’s not. I slapped you. Let me at least buy you dinner. I owe you that much after ruining yours”

“My shirt’s wet and my cheek hurts. I don’t think I look acceptable for dinner”

“Then for another day. Give me your number and we’ll arrange a time. I’ll even replace your shirt”

Greg gave in and they exchanged numbers. _At least I get a dinner with a handsome guy out of this. Who knew?_ He stared at Mycroft, taking him in. His blue pinstripe suit was tailored to fit, drawing attention to his long legs. His eyes had the most attractive mix of colours, blue and gray mixing together to paint the perfect picture of deep stormy seas. Even after a long day, he still held himself strong, the only tell was the shadows under his eyes. It took half a minute for Greg to make up his mind. Life’s all abut taking chances and he had already been slapped so what’s the worse that could happen?

“Hey, Mycroft” Greg said as he pocketed his phone. “The dinner is cause you ruined mine tonight and the new shirt is to replace this one, right?”

At Mycroft’s nod and slightly confused look, Greg continued. “Then, how ‘bout my cheek? It hurts too, you know” Greg grinned cheekily at him.

Mycroft felt heat rising up in his cheeks. “Would you like a kiss there?” he asked, his heart beating wildly. Why did lady Brecknell not teach him about this.

“That’d be nice, yeah”

Mycroft leaned down before placing a gentle kiss on Greg’s cheek. Straightening back up, he stared into Greg’s warm brown eyes, feeling long dead butterflies taking flight in his stomach.


End file.
